Długa Droga do Piekła
by Hakkarii
Summary: Historia Toma Marvolo Riddle'a
1. Chapter 1

Długa droga do Piekła.

Historia Toma Marvolo Riddle'a

drobne wyjaśnienie: zakaz używania różdżek poza szkołą do lat 17, wprowadzono podczas pierwszej wojny z Czarnym Panem, by zmniejszyć ilość młodych czarodziejów w jego szeregach.

Rozdział pierwszy

1937 rok

Zawsze wiedział, że jest wyjątkowy. A dzień w którym na progu jego pokoju pojawił się ten stary, dziwny człowiek, jego wszelkie pragnienia, ziściły się.

Był 30 sierpnia, ostatni dzień przebywania w sierocińcu, pośród tej bandy idiotów i tchórzy. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że w nowej szkole ludzie będą lepsi. Wyjątkowi. Jak on.

Nie potrafił opanować podniecającego drżenia w środku. To co pokazał mu siwy staruszek, obudziło w nim nieposkromioną żądzę wiedzy.

Dotychczas nie wiedział, że to co robi to magia. Wiedział jedynie, że było to wyjątkowe i nikt inny nie potrafił tego uczynić. Czuł się przez to dumny i wielki.

Przeklinał jedynie siebie, za to co wymknęło mu się przy tym staruchu. O rozmawianiu z wężami. Spojrzał na niego jakoś tak dziwnie i wtedy już wiedział, że to był błąd. A on bardzo szybko uczył się na błędach.

Ostatni dzień. Zupełnie nie wiedział co ma robić. Starzec nie powiedział mu jak ma się dostać do szkoły, ani skąd wziąć potrzebne rzeczy. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że wpadł ofiarą żartu.

Spakował się jednak do starego, wyświechtanego plecaka, choć praktycznie nie miał co do niego włożyć. Dziennik, dwie koszulki, długopis, para spodni, to wszystko stanowiło cały jego dobytek.

Nie spał całą noc, wyczekiwał, wiedział, że jeśli ktoś miałby się pojawić, to z samego rana, a nie chciał przespać tego momentu.

Wypatrywał się w czarną noc za oknem, nie wiedział nawet która może być godzina. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko to co widział, nie było jedynie snem, bądź iluzją.

Pragnął tej prawdziwości, wręcz jej żądał. Wiedział, że jest wyjątkowy, nie wiedział jedynie jak to nazwać. A każdy dzień umacniał go w tym przekonaniu.

Podniósł się z twardego krzesła i przespacerował parę razy po ciemnym pokoju. Pomału niebo zaczęło jaśnieć i pierwsze promienie słońca wpadały do środka.

Był gotowy do wyjścia. Niebieskie, przy krótkawe dżinsy odsłaniały zniszczone trampki, a za duża, czerwona koszulka dopełniała całość ubioru.

Równo o ósmej rano, ktoś zapukał do drzwi pokoju.

Stanął pewnie na środku, wziął głęboki oddech, nakazując sobie spokój.

- Wejść. - rzucił wbijając czarne oczy w drzwi.

Po chwili pojawiła się w nich starsza kobieta z dobrotliwym, lecz wymuszonym uśmiechem. Nigdy go nie lubiła, doskonale o tym wiedział.

- Tom, przyszedł ktoś po ciebie, zabierze cię do twojej nowej szkoły. Weź wszystkie rzeczy.

Bez słowa podniósł plecak i zarzucił go sobie na ramię.

- Jestem gotowy. - oznajmił.

Kobieta odsunęła się, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.

W holu czekał na niego ten sam starzec, który parę dni temu oznajmił mu, że jest czarodziejem.

- Tom! - odezwał się radośnie, gdy tylko go dostrzegł. - Chodź do mnie chłopcze.

Nie zwlekając zrobił to co mu nakazano, chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce.

- Będę musiał tu wrócić? - zapytał ze spokojem.

Starzec zdziwił się bardzo. Zwykle gdy zabierał dziecko z mugolskiego świata do czarodziejskiego, emanowały niesamowitym entuzjazmem, radością i spontanicznością zachowań, ale i strachem. Żadnej z tych cech nie potrafił dostrzec, w chłopcu stojącym przed nim. Jedynie wyważony spokój i ostrożność, a czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z głodem wiedzy i wyzwaniem.

- Dopiero na letnie wakacje. - oznajmił uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. - Cytrynowego dropsa?

Tom pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale starzec od początku go irytował. Jego uśmiech i radosne iskierki w oczach były bardzo denerwujące.

Choć z drugiej strony było mu to obojętne. Wolał pozostać uprzejmy. Jedenaście lat życia nauczyło go ostrożności i cierpliwości w dążeniu do celu. Gdy się było spokojnym i lubianym, zdecydowanie łatwiej było manipulować ludźmi.

Dumbledore, pożegnawszy się z dyrektorką, skierował się do wyjścia. Chłopiec odwrócił się dopiero w drzwiach. Odnalazł zimnym wzrokiem kobietę.

- Do widzenia pani. - powiedział uprzejmie i poszedł za starcem.

- Jak się mam do pana zwracać? - zapytał, gdy tylko weszli na odludną ulicę Londynu. Byli daleko od centrum miasta.

Starzec zlustrował go przenikliwym wzrokiem.

- W szkole będę jednym z twoich nauczycieli, więc zwracaj się do mnie profesorze lub profesorze Dumbledore, jak wolisz chłopcze.

Tom przytaknął.

- Dokąd idziemy profesorze?

- Kupić ci potrzebne rzeczy.

Pogrzebał trochę po kieszeniach.

- O, tutaj jest lista, proszę. - powiedział wręczając mu gruby pergamin.

Chłopak z ciekawością rozwinął kartkę, lecz po chwili skrzywił się.

- Co to są czekoladowe żaby i musy świstusy? - zapytał przewracając oczami.

Starzec zachichotał i wyciągnął inną kopertę.

- Zła lista, proszę, ta jest właściwa.

Tom spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, jednak po chwili już zagłębiał się w punkty, zatrzymał się przy jednym.

- Różdżka. - stwierdził. - To dzięki temu pan podpalił moją szafę.

Chłopak nie pytał, stwierdzał jednie fakt.

- Gdzie mogę ją dostać? - zapytał, patrząc z zaciekawieniem w oczach na profesora.

Dumbledore skinął dłonią przed siebie.

- Pójdziemy do sklepu z różdżkami.

- Sklep z różdżkami. - pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

Dumbledore znów został bez słowa. Chłopak przyjmował wszystkie rewelacje z całkowitym spokojem i nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak skierować się w stronę magicznej części Londynu.

Gdy stanęli przed Dziurawym Kotłem, podjął rozmowę na nowo.

- Widzisz te drzwi? - wskazał na rozlatujący się bar. - Ludzie niemagiczni nie widzą tego miejsca. To jedno z wejść do magicznej części Londynu, wprost na ulicę Pokątną. To tam kupimy potrzebne rzeczy,

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, pchnął drzwi i przepuścił chłopca.

Wnętrze baru było zatłoczone, czarownice i czarodzieje, w dziwacznych strojach, z różnymi tiarami na głowach, pili jedni i głośno dyskutowali. Za barem stał przysadziste mężczyzna z wygoloną głową.

- To jest Rufus. - wskazał na niego Dumbledore. - Gdybyś miał kiedyś kłopoty, zwróć się do niego bez obaw. Na pewno ci pomoże.

Profesor skierował się na tyły, omijając stoliki. Wyszli do wąskiego, ślepego zaułku.

- O tutaj. - przytknął różdżkę do wyszczerbionej cegły. - Robisz tak... tak i tak. - stukał pomału – I przejście się otwiera.

Rzeczywiście, po chwili ściana zaczęła się rozsuwać tworząc łukowatą bramę z cegieł.

- Witaj w magicznym świecie Tom. - uśmiechnął się do niego starzec, prowadząc go w labirynt ulic.

Nowy świat go ekscytował i zachwycał, jednak nie czuł się w nim obco. Raczej jakby w końcu odnalazł swoje miejsce, ten brakujący element, którego szukał przez całe dzieciństwo. Hukające sowy, magiczne kwiaty, fotele zmieniające kolor w zależności od humoru właściciela. Nie wprawiało go to w zdziwienie. Czuł, że właśnie tak ma być, a każda magiczna dziwność była jak najbardziej właściwa.

Dumbledore zatrzymał się przed jednym sklepem z ogromnym, pozłacanym szyldem Olivanderowie, wytwórcy różdżek od 382 r. przed Nową Erą.

- To najlepszy wytwórca różdżek, jakiego ma Europa. - stwierdził otwierając drzwi. - Chodź, na pewno coś się dla ciebie znajdzie.

Sklep był mały, cztery ściany z ogromną ilością półek, a na nich sterty wąskich kartoników. Zza drzwi zaplecza wyłonił się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Miał niesamowicie przenikliwy wzrok, wprost czuł, jak go przenika i dotyka samej jego duszy. Popatrzył mu jednak pewnie w oczy.

- Tom Marvolo Riddle. - rzekł spokojnie. - Ale czy na pewno? Co przyniesie przyszłość, dokąd pójdziesz. - zacmokał cicho i odwrócił się w stronę półek. - Kim naprawdę jesteś. - mówił do siebie sunąc palcem po pudełkach.

Srebrzyste oczy spoczęły na nim gdy podawał mu pierwszą różdżkę.

- Spróbuj, jedenaście cali, brzozowa, włos jednorożca.

Chłopak nie zdążył jej dobrze złapać, a syknął i upuścił ją. Spojrzał pytająco na Olivandera.

- Włos jednorożca zdecydowanie nie pasuje. - powiedział, podnosząc różdżkę z podłogi. Pokręcił głową. - Dziwne, bardzo dziwne. - mruknął. - No nic chłopcze! Spróbuj tą. Dwanaście i pół cala, włókno z serca smoka, cis. - mówił wręczając mu ją. - No machnij.

Tom nie zdążył porządnie to zrobić, a Olivander już wyciągał mu ją z ręki.

- Nie pasuje – stwierdził i zaczął rozglądać się za nowymi pudełkami.

Chłopak próbował i próbował, lecz nic się nie działo. Zaczęło go już to irytować. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczaniu i wyciągnął rękę w stronę dwóch bardzo podniszczonych pudełek.

- A tamte? - zapytał.

Olivander spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jednak nie protestując ściągnął wskazane pudełka.

- Jedenaście cali, ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa.

Nic się nie stało.

- Trzynaście i pół cala, cis, pióro feniksa.

Gdy tylko wziął do ręki różdżkę, poczuł przenikliwe, ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele, od samych końców palców, a różdżka wypuściła zielone iskry.

- Cudownie! - zawołał Olivander. - Ta będzie idealna.

Wziął delikatnie różdżkę z jego ręki i zapakował szybko do tego samego, zakurzonego pudełka.

- Osiem galeonów.

Tom spojrzał pytająco na Dumboledora.

- Nie rozumiem. - stwierdził kręcąc głową.

- To czarodziejska waluta. Wytłumaczę ci później. - powiedział Dumbledore, wyciągając odpowiednią sumę z płaszcza. - Teraz musimy iść kupić resztę rzeczy. Wieczorem ci wyjaśnię.

Gdy wyszli na tłoczną ulicę Pokątną, skierowali się w stronę bardziej podupadłych sklepów. Szyldy były na nich przekrzywione, a wystawy zakurzone. Profesor pchnął drzwi jednego z nich.

- Niestety resztę rzeczy musimy kupić używane.

Chłopak nie sprzeciwił się, było mu wszystko jedno, miał różdżkę. Wąski pakunek ściskał mocno i nie miał zamiaru go nigdzie odłożyć. Nawet na chwilę.

Późnym wieczorem wrócili do Dziurawego Kotła.

- Rufus wskaże ci pokój. Rano, o dziewiątej. Bądź gotowy chłopcze. - powiedział uśmiechając się dobrodusznie, po czym wyszedł zostawiając go samego w dusznym, zatłoczonym barze.

Nie potrafił nigdzie dostrzec wielkoluda z obsługi, zatem usiadł przy jednym ze stolików. W barze, przy brudnych stolikach siedzieli przeróżni ludzie. Od odzianych w czarne peleryny z kapturami, aż po młodych chłopców, może ledwie parę lat starszych od niego. Rozejrzał się jeszcze parę razy dookoła, a nie widząc Rufusa, postanowił dołączyć się do jakiejś grupy.

W ciemnym rogu, przy stoliku siedziało pięciu chłopców, wszyscy w czarnych lub zielonkawych szatach. Popijali jakieś piwo i dyskutowali cicho.

Tom podszedł do nich wolnym krokiem.

- Cześć. - rzucił stając nad ich stolikiem. - Mogę się dosiąść. - stwierdził, nie siląc się na pytanie. W końcu nie spodziewał się odmowy.

Najstarszy z chłopców o długich blond włosach, spojrzał na niego uważnie jasnymi oczami.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał zirytowanym głosem.

- Marvolo. - stwierdził. Nigdy nie lubił swojego imienia. Nie pasowało do kogoś wyjątkowego.

- Czego chcesz, Marvolo. - wysyczał drugi z chłopców. Czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, co chwilę potrząsał głową, zrzucając je z oczu.

- Powiedziałem już. Dosiąść się.

Chłopcy niechętnie mu skinęli.

- Abraxas – odezwał się blondyn.

- Dorian – przedstawił się chłopak o czarnych włosach. - To są Noah, Miro i Vei.

Trzej wskazani kiwnęli mu głowami. Noah nosił zielonkawe szaty, a spod kaptura zarzuconego na głowę wystawały jasno brązowe włosy. Włosy Vei były kruczoczarne, długie, zaplecione w ciasny warkocz. Spływały mu po plecach, ginąc gdzieś za oparciem, fioletowe oczy łypały na niego dziko. Miro był najwyższy, miał krótkie białe włosy i białoczerwonowe oczy. Tom podejrzewał, że wielu bało się jego spojrzenia, on jednak patrzył na niego bez obaw. W końcu był wyjątkowy.

- Jesteś tu nowy? Wyglądasz jak mugol. - stwierdził Vei, patrząc na niego pogardliwie. - Żaden szanujący się czarodziej czystej krwi, nie założyłby takich łachów.

Tom nie miał pojęcia kto to jest mugol, jednak nie chciał dać tego po sobie znać. Nie miał zamiaru odstawać od nich. Przecież nie był gorszy.

-Tak nowy, w tym roku idę na pierwszy rok. - powiedział spokojnie, ignorując zaczepkę o strój. - Co pijecie?

Nathan okręcił w dłoniach szklankę.

- To kremowe piwo, najlepsze w tej części Londynu. - rzekł pochylając się nad stołem. - Rufus! - warknął w stronę baru. - Przynieś jeszcze jedno.

Barman pojawił się po chwili stawiając przed Tomem szklankę i kluczyki.

- Trzecie piętro. - powiedział tylko i odszedł.

- Mieszkasz tutaj? - zagadnął zaciekawiony Dorian.

- Tylko dziś.

- Nam też udało się wyrwać z domu. - stwierdził zadowolony Abraxas. - Jestem na trzecim roku razem z Dorianem. Miro i Vei idą też na pierwszy, a Noah jest na czwartym. Wszyscy jesteśmy w Slytherinie, najlepszym z hogwarckich domów.

- Domu węża. - syknął mu złowieszczo do ucha Noah. - No poza Vei i Miro, ale ich czeka przydział w tym roku.

- Jak ci się poszczęści to też trafisz do sławetnego Domu Salazara Slytherina.

Tom czuł, że już wie dokąd chce iść. Dom węża. Ciekawe czy inni tam, też rozmawiają z wężami. Miał pewność, że to będzie jego miejsce. Nie pytał jednak o szczegóły, nie chciał wyjść na idiotę.

- Skąd jesteście?

- Wszyscy poza Miro i Vei z Anglii.

- A skąd wy jesteście? - zapytał Tom.

- Z mroźnej północy. Wiesz gdzie są mugolskie Helsinki? - gdy Tom przytaknął kontynuował. - Jakbyś jechał jeszcze cały dzień na północ, to byś trafił do nas. Tam śnieg nigdy nie topnieje, a lód z jezior nie schodzi, czasem latem trochę popęka. A ty Marvolo, skąd jesteś?

- Także z Anglii.

Po godzinie rozmowy Tom dowiedział się już z ilu domów składa się Hogwart i czego mniej więcej się spodziewać. Nie wiedział tylko dwóch rzeczy. Co znaczy _szlama_ i _mugol_.Powołując się jednak na łut szczęścia, postanowił poczekać, aż sami to mu to wytłumaczą.

- Ojciec mówi, że to wszystko przez te szlamy. - skrzywił się Abraxas. - Mówi, że to one kradną nam czarodziejski świat, bronią mugoli.

- Szlamy bronią mugoli? -zaciekawił się Tom.

- Gdzieś ty żył? Chyba nie jesteś jednym z nich? - warknął Noah.

Tom przecząco pokręcił głową. Kimkolwiek była szlama, był pewny, że nie chce nią być. Zresztą, nie miał zamiaru bronić, tych jakichś mugoli, ani kraść świata.

- Chyba, że kłamie. - stwierdził spokojnie Dorian. - To się okaże na przydziale. Do Domu Węża nie przyjęli jeszcze w całej historii ani jednej szlamy. W końcu sam Salazar Slytherin był za tym, żeby je wytępić.

Trzeci kufel kremowego piwa smakował mu jeszcze lepiej niż ten pierwszy. Czuł się świetnie, jego nowi znajomi wypowiadali się z niesłychaną nienawiścią o tych szlamach i mugolach, na pewno muszą to być odrażające stworzenia.

- Mam pomysł! - zaśmiał się Abraxas. - Chodźmy się zabawić z mugolami!

Wszyscy zgodzili się bez wahania, a Tom chcąc, nie chcąc, także się podniósł i ruszył za nimi. Chłopaki wyciągnęli różdżki. Dorian spojrzał na najmłodszych.

- Znacie jakieś zaklęcia?

- My tak. - odpowiedział spokojnie Vei. - Ojciec zaczął nas uczyć Czarnych Sztuk w wieku pięciu lat. A ty Marvolo?

- Dopiero różdżkę kupiłem.

Dorian zacmokał, kręcąc głową.

- Nie ładnie, gdzieś ty żył przez te jedenaście lat?

- Nie chcę o tym mówić.

Abraxas wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak chcesz. Popatrzysz tym razem najwyżej. Chyba, że nie chcesz.

- Pójdę.


	2. Zabaw się

Rozdział drugi

Zabaw się.

Ulica była brudna, a najróżniejsze zapachy mieszały się ze sobą, wdzierając się do płuc pod postacią dusznych oparów. Długie cienie padały na wąskie plątaniny uliczek.

Sześciu chłopców przemykało w cieniu.

- Gdzie się znajdujemy? - wyszeptał Tom, przylegając plecami do muru.

- Na Nokturnie, musimy być ostrożni, dzieciaki są tutaj równie niebezpieczne jak dorośli, a jeśli cię dopadną, to nie skończy się na kradzieży. To złodzieje dusz, ukradną ci wszystko co można sprzedać. - dramatycznie mówił Noah. - Jednak to najlepsze wyjście na mugolką stronę by nie zostać zauważonym.

Szli bardzo ostrożnie, z najwyższą uwagą stawiając stopy po śliskim bruku. Najbardziej małomówny Miro szedł na przodzie, tuż za nim Abraxas, potem Vei, Noah, Tom i Dorian. Marvolo nie wiedział dlaczego tajemniczy albinos prowadził, od początku miał wrażenie, że to Abraxas o wszystkim decyduje, jednak teraz on, podporządkowywał się sygnałom Miro.

Zapuszczając się coraz głębiej w mroczne uliczki, uwagę Toma przykuła architektura. Główna ulica zmieniła się w plątaninę zaułków, pełnych kratek ściekowych, wejść do tuneli, wysokich budynków z setkami drzwi. Raj dla tych, którzy nie mieli się gdzie podziać.

Na końcu długiej drogi paliło się jasne światło.

- Co to? - wskazał Tom.

- Latarynie. - wyszeptał gorączkowo Dorian. - Takie latarnie, które pilnują przejść. - dodał ciszej widząc pytającą minę Toma. - Zaraz powinna sobie pójść, musimy poczekać.

Marvolo nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, w dłoni ściskał nerwowo różdżkę i choć nie znał żadnego zaklęcia, był przekonany, że będzie wiedział co robić, gdy przyjdzie pora. W końcu był wyjątkowy. Czuł jak różdżka ogrzewa mu dłoń, wibruje przyjemnie pod palcami, domaga się uwolnienia mocy. Jemu także się spieszyło ku zabawie, lecz nie chciał się na razie zbytnio wychylać. Obiecał sobie jednak, że każde usłyszane zaklęcie będzie skrupulatnie zapamiętywał. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się przydać.

Światło rozbłysnęło przez sekundę jaśniej, po czym zniknęło. W zaułku zapadła absolutna ciemność.

- Poszła sobie, nareszcie. - mruknął Abraxas. - Gdyby nas złapali...

- A co by ci mogli zrobić! - sprowokował go Tom, oczekując odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

- No mogliby. - przyznał niechętnie Abraxas. - Powiadomili rodziców, nałożyli grzywnę. Choć tym się najmniej martwię. Moja rodzina od wieków para się czarną magią i nie sądzę, żeby ich zmartwiło to, że chodzę po Nokturnie. - dodał dumnie.

Czarna magia. Zabrzmiało to w uszach Toma niezwykle pieszczotliwie, a jego serce zabiło mocniej, jakby w końcu odnalazł długo oczekiwaną miłość. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo dowie się więcej. Choć mógł czekać, był niezwykle cierpliwy. Cierpliwość pielęgnował w sobie niezwykle skrupulatnie.

- Idziemy. - szturchnął go lekko Dorian, oboje zaczęli się skradać za resztą.

Noc była ciemna, bezgwiezdna, jedynie poświata księżyca oświetlała nikle drogę. To im zdecydowanie wystarczało.

- Dokąd idziemy? - zagadnął cicho Tom.

Noah spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Nudzisz już.

- Zabawić się z mugolami, a po co niby chciałoby nam się biegać po nocy. - burknął.

Tom jedynie wzruszył ramionami, czując że nie oczekuje się od niego odpowiedzi.

Wkrótce dotarli do jasno oświetlonych mugolskich ulic. Muzyka rozbrzmiewała z każdej strony, a sami mugole przechadzali się wzdłuż niej, bądź znikali parami w ciemnych kątach, w jeden z takich kątów zdążali młodzi czarodzieje.

- Widzicie tego tam pod murem? - szepnął Dorian. - Weźmy tego, nikt nie będzie go szukał.

Reszta zgodnie mu przytaknęła, jedynie Tom stał niewzruszony.

- Dobra to ja go ogłuszę, a wy - tutaj Abraxas wskazał na Vei i Doriana - rzucicie na niego zaklęcie maskujące i go przelewitujecie. Tylko sprawnie chłopaki.

Abraxas zwinnie i cicho jak kot skradał się w cieniu. Chciał podejść jak najbliżej, by w ciemnościach nikt nie dostrzegł błysku zaklęcia. Tom patrzył z podziwem jak dziedzic

Malfoyów ogłusza obdartego mugola. Po chwili Vei i Dorian wykonali bezbłędnie swoje zadanie, i u ich stup leżała zdobycz.

Tak, właśnie tak myśleli o nim pozostali - zdobycz.

- Tak właściwie to po co nam ten mugol? - zapytał z ciekawości Tom.

- Jak to po co? Żeby poćwiczyć zaklęcia, przecież nie będziemy je na siebie rzucać. - stwierdził Abraxas, z miną „przecież to oczywiste".

Vei lewitował mężczyznę w ciszy i skupieniu, uważając by nie zahaczać nim o ściany i nie wlec po podłodze. Nie żeby miał uprzedzenia przed tym, lecz zwyczajnie robiło to zbyt dużo hałasu.

Tom zauważył, że nie kierują się w stronę Pokątnej, tylko zmierzają w całkiem innym kierunku, zagłębiając się coraz dalej w ciemny Nokturn. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, lecz czuł się coraz mniej pewnie, co próbował ukrywać najlepiej jak mógł. Jego nowi koledzy wydawali mu się tacy dumni i wyniośli, więc on nie mógł być od nich gorszy.

Miro, który szedł na przodzie, pchnął nagle drzwi w jednym z domów. Te otworzyły się bezszelestnie, lecz Marvolo nawet przekraczając próg budynku, nic nie widział. Kierował się odgłosem kroków. Szedł po schodach, w dół. Miał wrażenie, jakby schodził głęboko do piwnicy. Starał się nie dotykać niczego wokół, raz tylko jego dłoń przejechała, po zimnej, mokrej i obrośniętej jakimś paskudztwem ścianie.

Po około pięciu minutach schodzenia, poczuł pod stopami płaską powierzchnię.

- Lumos. - wyszeptał cichy głos, który okazał się należeć do Noah.

W nikłym świetle różdżki widział jak Abraxas, Dorian, Miro i Vei, podchodzą każdy do przeciwległych boków pomieszczenia i zapalają pochodnie na marmurowych cokołach. Komnata rozbłysła światłem.

Tom mimo woli zrobił mały krok do tyłu, bo nie spodziewał się ujrzeć czegoś takiego. Sklepienie pomieszczenia, które swoją drogą było kamienne, ginęło gdzieś u góry w ciemności. Kamienie były zachlapane czerwoną posoką, i różnymi napisami, a także cięciami, jakby od różnej broni. Na podłodze za to, w większości miejsc, była warstwa czegoś bordowego, co zaschneło na niej i nikt nie raczył tego się pozbyć.

Chłopak mimo swoich jedenastu lat, potrafił rozróżnić kolor krwi. Dla niego był nie do pomylenia. Na środku pomieszczenia, gdzie była największa plama, leżał obecnie zgarnięty z ulicy mugol. Nadal nieprzytomny.

- Obudźmy wreszcie ścierwo! - rzucił radośnie Dorian, popychając butem leżącego.

- Enervate. - wycelował leniwie różdżką Abraxas.

Tom również momentalnie oprzytomniał i przybrał najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy, na jaki go było stać. Twardo trzymał różdżkę w zaciśniętej dłoni.

-Co wy... - chwycił się za głowę mężczyzna, po czym niepewnie rozejrzał się po nastolatkach. Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. - Ja tam bachory pokażę...

Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć zdania, bo zimny, lecz na swój sposób radosny sposób odezwał się Noah.

- Tormentio.

- Ma pierwszeństwo bo jest najstarszy. - wyjaśnił mu cicho Miro.

Marvolo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, bo ten bardzo rzadko się odzywa. Przytaknął.

- Więc o to chodzi o to, że...

Jego słowa zostały jednak zagłuszone przez głośny wrzask mężczyzny. Spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? - szepnął zafascynowany, podchodząc do krzyczącego mugola.

- Nic trudnego.

- I on tak zwyczajnie z bólu krzyczy?

- Tak. - stwierdził rozbawiony Abraxas, nadal trzymając zaklęcie.

- I to bardzo boli?

- Tak. - uciął.

- Dziwne zadajesz pytania. - powiedział powoli Dorian, gdy Abraxas przerwał klątwę. - Nigdy ojciec nie rzucił na ciebie tormenta?

- Jakoś nie miał okazji. - zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

Stał spokojnie, bawiąc się różdżką w dłoniach. Wszystko to wydawało mu się dziwne. Zawsze, gdy krzywdził ludzi, to z jakiegoś powodu. A teraz stał tutaj i przyglądał się jak ten niewinny niczemu mugol jest torturowany.

Mężczyzna, korzystając z okazji, że chłopcy się zagadali, wyciągnął z buta nóż i rzucił się na Toma wbijając mu rękojeść w nogę. Tom krzyknął z bólu, po czym w jednej sekundzie wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy naraz. Mugol nieświadomy zagrożenia, wyszarpał nóż i zamierzył się na chłopca nieco wyżej. Tom podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy. Mężczyzna napotkawszy oczy chłopca, krzyknął z przerażenia. Zielone oczy Marvolo, błyszczały niemal czerwono, były niebezpieczne zwężone i pełne nienawiści. Myślał, ze ujrzy strach. Powinien się go lękać w końcu on miał nóż, był niebezpieczny. A ten mały, jedenastoletni chłopiec patrzył oczami diabła. Piasek czasu przesypał się i nim mugol zdążył wbić ponownie ostrze, Tom wycelował w niego różdżkę.

- Tormentio.

Zaklęcie było tak silne, że rzuciło nim o ścianę. Mężczyzna bezwładnie ześlizgnął się z niej i krzycząc z bólu, padł na ziemię.

Pierwszy oprzytomniał Vei.

- No no, masz klasę i szybko się uczysz.

Xxooxx

Po trzech godzinach mugol ledwo oddychał. Tom jednak więcej nie uczestniczył w rzucaniu zaklęć. Po tym jak Abraxas uleczył mu nogę i wyczarował fotele. On siedział i przyglądał się biernie ze wzrokiem niebezpiecznie utkwionym w słabnącym mężczyźnie. Jego twarz była idealnie obojętna, jednak umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, skrzętnie zapamiętując każde zasłyszane zaklęcie.

Dorian, który miał z tego największą frajdę ze wszystkich, zachęcał go głośno by się przyłączył, on jednak zbywał go machnięciem ręki, czy zachęcającym uśmiechem.

Magia.

Fascynowała go, patrząc na skręcającego się pod zaklęciami mugola, czuł że w jego rękach spoczywa władza, potęga. Jest tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, a on nie pozwoli by mu uciekła. Miał świadomość, że to co tutaj widzi, to zaledwie kropla w morzu, z możliwości jakie oferuje magia.

Magia. Smakował tego słowa. Brzmiało idealnie, było nieskończenie doskonałe.

Nagle jego oczy zamigotały, gdy usłyszał zaklęcie rzucone przez Miro, który dotąd również biernie się przyglądał.

- Serpensortia!

Dwu metrowy wąż opadł na ziemię, sycząc zaciekle i wtedy Marvolo znów to usłyszał.

- _Czuję strach. Strach i pot. Śmierdzi._

Tom uniósł głowę.

- _Ugryź go._

Wężowy pysk skierował ku niemu, a po chwili rzucił się ku mężczyźnie, by wbić w jego ciało długie kły i odpełznąć.

_- Śmierdzi strachem. Strachem. Plugawy człowiek._

_- Masz rację, plugawy._

Wąż owinął mu się wokół stóp.

Chłopcy zamarli.

- Finite incantatem. - cichy szept Miro przeciął jak stal, ciężką ciszę.

Wąż zniknął.

- Wężousty... na Salazara! Jesteś wężousty. - wyszeptał Dorian. Marvolo z przyjemnością smakował w ustach smak podziwu emanujący ze starszych chłopców.

- Oczywiście. - przytaknął w końcu.


End file.
